


Sad Love Life

by twdeadfanfic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Daryl Dixon, Coming Out, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdeadfanfic/pseuds/twdeadfanfic
Summary: The reader and Daryl share their sad love stories during late night watchs, until eventually they come out to each other as bisexuals.





	Sad Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story was important for me, I based it on a dream in which Daryl and I were friends and were sharing a watch, talking about our love life (though I don’t remember anything and all that I wrote here about Daryl’s past comes from my imagination), and when I told him I was bisexual, he told me he was too. That dream made me so happy. So for my, Daryl’s bi. It’s not mentioned here, but I also think Daryl is demisexual(or asexual), and I think I might be too.

You shifted restlessly in your sleeping bag. You couldn’t fall asleep. It was difficult for you to sleep even before the world went to hell, now that the dead walked around it was almost impossible for you to fall asleep at night, paranoid of walkers sneaking on you and afraid of the nightmares you might have. It usually took you hours of turning and tossing until you fell asleep out of exhaustion.

Giving up you sat up and looked around. Almost everyone was asleep or trying too, besides Daryl, who was sat down watching over the group, and Rick, who was pacing around the perimeter. Around four months had passed since you lost the Greene’s farm but it still hurt to think about what that place could have been for all of you. Now you were forced to camp in the middle of nowhere more often than not. Like that night.

The more you tried to fall asleep, the less sleepy you felt, and you were starting to feel a headache forming. Groaning in frustration, you gave up and silently walked towards Daryl, sitting down next to him. If you couldn’t sleep, at least you’d keep him company while he kept watch, though he didn’t seem to mind the solitude and silence.

“Can’t sleep.” You grumbled.

“Don’t trust Rick and I to make sure your ass ain’t eaten?” You knew he was joking and you nudged his foot with yours. You didn’t trust anyone more to keep you safe than those two.

It hadn’t been easy, get to be friends with Daryl, and at first you hadn’t really wanted to have him around, you were always annoyed at him back at the quarry. Things were different now, and you were glad you both had become good friends. By now you were sure he must be one of the best persons you had ever met, no matter it was hard to get him out of his shell.

“If you want to sleep I could keep watch for you.” You offered though you were pretty sure of what was going to be his answer.

“Nah, I’m good here.”

“Okay, mind if I sit with you?”

He shook his head again. “You should rest though.”

“In a bit.” When you were exhausted enough that you couldn’t keep your eyes open.

For a while you both stayed there in silence, but you felt calmer with Daryl next to you. You looked around at the sleeping group and smiled softly when you saw Glenn and Maggie snuggled together. Sure it might be easy to fall asleep with someone holding you, or at least lying there awake would be more enjoyable.

You caught Daryl glancing at you through the corner of his eye, silent. When he realized you had caught him, he dropped his gaze to the ground without saying anything.

“If you want to tell me something just do it, it’s fine.” You told him softly, but he shook his head in silence. You had been friends for a while now and still it was hard to get him to tell you what was on his mind most times.

Eventually, when you had given up on the idea of him telling you what he was thinking, he began talking.

“You were with this guy at the quarry…Richard? He didn’t want to go to the CDC but you did, and you both parted ways like nothing…”

You were taken aback, you hadn’t expected Daryl to bring up something like that. You could only blink at him in surprise and he shrugged, looking away from you and seeming self-conscious. You let out a long breath as you thought about his words.

“It…it wasn’t like nothing.” It had actually been a long night of fighting about it. “But I knew that going with all of you to the CDC was the safest idea, and I wanted answers.” The ones you had found weren’t enough and were terrifying, but at least it was something. “He didn’t agree, thought we’d be better on our own. None of us was going to change our mind, so…” You shrugged.

“But it was like you didn’t care about what happened to each other.” Daryl pressed, and you knew he didn’t mean anything bad and you were glad he was sharing his mind with you, but still, you were feeling guilty and embarrassed.

“It’s not that, I did care, I hope he’s okay wherever he is.” However, you hadn’t thought back to him in quite a while, if you were honest. “But I told you, we had different ideas so we decided it was best to part ways…” Or you had decided it, you hadn’t been sure Richard wasn’t just going to grab you and push you into his car, but you guessed he hadn’t wanted to cause a scene in front of everyone.

Still, you were feeling guilty and you began to fidget. Daryl seemed to notice it. “I don’t mean it as something bad…just asking…” He shrugged shyly. “I always thought he was an idiotic prick.”

That made you snort quietly. “We hadn’t been dating for long.” You had met each other just a few months before the apocalypse. “But yes, I’m pretty confident he was an idiotic prick.” Both you and Daryl chuckled. “He wasn’t that bad before, but he turned worse and worse as the world went to shit, always telling me what to do and what not, trying to control me, behaving like I was a useless damsel in distress or some shit.”

You rolled your eyes, annoyed. You had put down more walkers than him yet he behaved towards you like you couldn’t do anything by yourself. He wanted to be on top of everything, to have people following him, he had hated how first Shane had been a leader to the camp, then Rick, despising the men, always trying to turn you and anyone he could against them. But you had known the value of both Rick and Shane, and Richard wouldn’t be like that in a million times. The reason he hadn’t wanted to go to the CDC was to get rid of Shane and Rick, you knew it, and to have people following him, but you hadn’t wanted to be part of that.

“Pff…didn’t you save his ass in the woods once when he walked right into some walkers?” Daryl raised an eyebrow at you.

“Yep.” You scoffed. “And he didn’t lose time to get angry at me and tell me how much I had embarrassed him in front of everyone.”

“Asshole.”

“Pretty much an asshole.” You chuckled again and Daryl smirked. “But not the biggest asshole I ever dated, though. Neither the second.”

Daryl looked at you amused, “Really?”

“Yep.” You laughed quietly. “I don’t have the best dating history, you know.”

“Who was the biggest one?” Daryl asked and you were surprised to hear him asking a personal question, but you didn’t mind it. You liked the idea of getting to know each other better, he was a good friend after all.

“You really wanna hear my sad love life, Dixon?” You half-joked and he shrugged. “You’re gonna tell me about yours?” You honestly couldn’t imagine Daryl being in a relationship but who knew.

“You can tell me or not, don’t care.” He mumbled, dodging your question, and with the way he was turning and looking away for you, you could see you had made him uncomfortable. It hadn’t been your intention, and you felt bad.

“I’d like to, venting about it seems like a good plan to spend the time.” You smiled at him, hoping he wasn’t upset. “If you really don’t mind it, I think I just got in the mood to rant about Richard.”

Daryl glanced at you through the corner of the eye and you thought he wasn’t going to say anything, but then the corner of his mouth twitched into a tiny smile.

“Go ahead.”

*

“But you knew he had more girls?”

“Yeah…”

You had spent the last couple of nights telling Daryl all about the awful guys you had dated. Honestly, you’d never thought you’d talk about something like that with Daryl Dixon of all people, but it was good. Sometimes it was fun, other times it still hurt to talk about it, but it felt cathartic.

“And you didn’t care?” He was frowning at you now.

“It’s not that I didn’t care…it’s…complicated.” You let out a sigh. “I was young and dumb, you know.”

“Was he older than you?”

“Yeah, but not like the one I told you yesterday.” You had dated someone ten years older than you when you were in your late teens and now the memories made you cringe. Daryl just hummed without saying anything.

“I just though…I don’t know…He always told me how I was the best one, but that the others blackmailed him to be with them or some shit, but that he wanted to be with me no matter what…” You huffed at how silly you had been. “Or then he’d tell me that he wasn’t sure if I truly loved him and how I had to prove it to him. But I was never enough to be the only one, it seemed.” You shook your head, disgusted and upset. That one still hurt, you felt you had been an idiot, but you had been in love nonetheless.

“We don’t have to talk about this anymore.” Daryl offered, noticing your distress, and you gave him a weak smile.

“No, it’s fine, I like it…I never told anyone the full extent of it, you know…” You had been too embarrassed to share it, but you felt Daryl didn’t judge you. “I just feel so stupid now, but I couldn’t help myself, I was young and in love with that prick.” You let out a sigh. “I don’t know why I’d care that much about being number one and the one and only for that prick.”

“He does sound like a prick…” Daryl mumbled.

“He had his good things…he knew how to be pretty charming…” You shrugged, you knew you had been an idiot. “Anyway, about one year and a half later he moved away with this girl, younger than me, pretty, I was so brokenhearted…” You’d cried for weeks, didn’t get up from the bed, and now you shook your head in embarrassment. “He still called me and all that, at first I tried to ignore him but…Anyway, here comes the fun part and by fun, I mean worst.”

“Wasn’t it bad enough? You’re worse than a shit romance novel.” Daryl joked and you nudged him with your shoulder, but you knew he didn’t mean anything bad.

“We’re getting very novel-like, mind you. Well, he comes one day, calls me saying he wants to meet, and then he tells me that he’s getting married cos his girl is pregnant, but that he really hopes to keep seeing me cos he likes me more, and kisses me and yeah, well…it wasn’t fun.”

Your heart had been shattered and you thought you would never be able to put it back together, but you did. Daryl looked at you as if shocked. “What a damn prick.”

“Yeah…yeah he was…”

“So you didn’t see him more after that?”

“Well…” You fidgeted, embarrassed.

“Seriously?”

“I told you, I was stupid and young…I kept seeing him when he came to the town but it didn’t take me more than a couple of months to tell him I didn’t want to see him anymore…” Still, you had been brokenhearted for months and months. “I couldn’t take it anymore and I started to see how he really was.”

“Took you long enough.”

“I know…”

Daryl didn’t say anything else and you couldn’t help but wonder if maybe you had been wrong, maybe he did judge you…maybe he thought you were a homewrecker bitch and an idiot, maybe you were. You felt a lump in your throat and you swallowed hard.

“It’s just I can’t see you acting like that…” Daryl said quietly. “Dunno…I thought you’d have punched someone like that in the face.”

You snorted. “Yeah well, back then I wasn’t like I am now.” You had grown a lot, both before and after the apocalypse. You all had grown after the apocalypse. “And I was an idiot in love.” You let out a sigh. “But yeah, I bet you had never done something stupid because of that, so whatever.”

Daryl shifted uncomfortably and you knew better than to press it. During the nights you had been telling him about your love life, you had asked him about his too, trying to learn something more about him, but he never told you anything. You had begun to wonder if he had ever had a relationship, but you didn’t want to press him and make uncomfortable. By now you had given up on the idea of getting to know more about that part of his life.

You stayed silent, you didn’t feel like thinking or talking more about your relationships for the night. Besides, you didn’t have many more to tell…

“There was this girl…uh…” Daryl began talking and you looked at him surprised. Was he really going to tell you about a girl he had dated? You held your breath, hoping he’d continue, he seemed to be looking for the right words, frown on his face.

“She was friends with one of the girls my brother was hooking up back them…with more than one, probably. I must have been like seventeen or eighteen, I used to go with my brother and his friends to this bar each night, where the girls were. So there was this girl…I didn’t think she’d have even noticed me, but one night she began talking to me. I didn’t know why. But she kept doing it, night after night…like she was interested in me…so yeah…”

He really was telling you and you couldn’t believe it. It made you so happy that Daryl would open up and share it with you, you couldn’t help your smile as you listened to him. You could guess how hard it must have been for that girl to get Daryl out of his shell.

“So…I don’t know if you want to say we got together or whatever…I thought she liked me…” You could see how uncomfortable Daryl was, his cheeks blushed, and you wished you could make him feel more at ease but you didn’t know how. On one hand you felt like telling him he didn’t need to tell you, but now that he was actually sharing it with you, you wanted to hear it.

“But, she didn’t like me. Didn’t know why I even thought she did.” Daryl scoffed, shaking his head. “What she liked were my brother’s drugs. He used to deal back then. So one day she told me to get Merle’s stash for her…and yeah, well, I did. When Merle found out…he wasn’t happy.” You didn’t want to even imagine the fight those two must have had. “And once she realized I wasn’t going to be able to get her more of Merle’s stuff, she didn’t even look at me again…so yeah…I was an idiot too.”

“Daryl…”

You looked at him but he was looking away, cheeks red, arms around his knees as if shielding himself. You wanted to hug him or something, but you didn’t want to make him even more uncomfortable. You were brokenhearted at someone doing that to him. You had wondered how hard it must have been for that girl to get Daryl to open up, and she had only taken advantage of it. You were enraged at her, you wanted to slap her, yell at her…You couldn’t believe someone would use Daryl like that after getting him to lower his thick walls, after getting to know the sweet, great man he was…

“That girl was a damn prick, as stupid as mean.” You huffed. “She didn’t know how lucky she was, she didn’t know what she had!” You couldn’t help how mad you were. Daryl just scoffed, shaking his head. “I mean it, Daryl, she didn’t deserve you. At all.”

He looked at you at that, frowning and as if trying to see if you might be messing with him. He seemed to decide you were genuine, but he just shrugged again, looking away. You didn’t know how to make him feel better, you didn’t know if you could.

“At least we know we aren’t the only ones who are idiots when they are in love.” You joked softly, waiting for his reaction with bated breath.

Daryl scoffed but a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he looked at you. “I wasn’t in love or nothing.” He grumbled.

“Okay.”

You didn’t press it more, grateful he had shared that with you. It seemed you weren’t the only one with a sad love life, and you hoped you were helping each other to mend your past broken hearts as you shared your stories.

*

Next day you were back at sharing Daryl’s night watch, both of you in silence. Neither of you had talked again about the stories you had shared last night. You kept thinking about Daryl’s, grateful he had shared it with you but also sad and mad at the girl who had used him like that and taken advantage of Daryl’s big heart.

You weren’t sure if Daryl maybe regretted telling you, or if he was now awkward and uncomfortable, but you didn’t mention anything else about it, just in case. He was silent and thoughtful, yes, but you didn’t think that more than usual.

“You ain’t telling me nothing today?” He asked you after a while, surprising you a bit. You looked at him but he was looking away. You didn’t know if he was really interested or if maybe he just thought you might be bored there.

“Don’t have much more to tell, I’ve told you about almost every awful guy I’ve dated I think.” You said and Daryl just hummed.

You chewed on your nails as you considering telling him one last story, this time a little bit different. You were mostly sure Daryl wasn’t going to react badly to it, but still, you knew how Merle had been and Daryl was his brother after all…but both Dixons were different, and Daryl had come a long way since stepping away from his brother’s shadow. And after all, he had shared something private and deep with you yesterday, it might not seem like it but you knew it had been hard for him. You knew he had to trust you to talk to you about something like that, and you were grateful you had his trust. You wanted to share something deep with him too.

“You know how I’ve told you only awful love stories?” You asked and Daryl nodded. “What if I told you about one that wasn’t awful?”

“Okay.” He shrugged.

“It doesn’t really have a happy ending, though.”

“Didn’t expect any less from one of your stories.” Daryl half-joked, looking at you with a tiny, half smile.

“Mean.” You nudged him playfully. “Anyway, I was in my second year of college and I met this new girl. She was like, super smart, had gotten there with a scholarship and all, and I thought she was so pretty, like one of those girls you think doesn’t exist out of a magazine or something like that.”

You smiled sadly, the memories were bittersweet. “Anyway we began talking and soon we were friends. But I…I didn’t like her only as a friend, and the more time I spent with her, the harder I fell for her. So one day, we were celebrating we’d passed our exams and I kind of kissed her out of the blue. But, she freaked out and left, didn’t talk to me in days.” You’d been so scared, berating yourself, thinking you had lost her and her friendship forever.

“Until a few days later she came to my place and I opened the door and she kissed me and it was just…” You let out a dreamy sigh, smiling like an idiot at the memories. “She’d never thought she might like girls, had never let herself think it. But once she did, she realized she didn’t want me only as a friend either. Lucky me. And so well, we began dating. Best damn relationship I ever had, I think.”

You sneaked a glance at Daryl, trying to see his reaction at what you were saying. He was looking at you and seemed a bit surprised, but you didn’t know if in a bad way or not. When you caught him staring he looked away, though he kept glancing at you through the corner of his eye.

“Daryl, if you want to tell me something, go ahead.” You told him softly.

“Just…didn’t know you liked girls…” Daryl mumbled.

“Yeah, well…didn’t feel like I had to go around announcing it.” You weren’t ashamed or anything, but the other people in your group didn’t introduce themselves saying hi I’m hetero or anything like that, so you didn’t know why you should have.

“Didn’t mean it like that…” Daryl said quietly. “Just…you’ve been telling me about all those guys you dated…”

“It’s not my fault most of my awful dates were boys.” You chuckled awkwardly. “I like both boys and girls, I’m bisexual.” You shrugged, trying not to make a big deal of it. Daryl didn’t say anything, making you feel a bit insecure. “You think there’s anything wrong with it or something?”

“Why would I?” Daryl looked at you weird and you shrugged.

“Dunno…some people don’t really take it well sometimes…”

It could go from them thinking there was something wrong with liking girls, to others thinking you were either hetero or a lesbian but confused, or that you wanted it all and wanted to be special and different, or whatever shit you had ever had to hear, or to them deadpan telling you bisexuality didn’t exist. As if you didn’t know how you felt.

“Yeah, well, some people are idiotic assholes,” Daryl said, making you snort, giving relieved, grateful smile that he returned, the corner of his mouth twitching into a tiny one. “Why you didn’t get a happy ending with that girl?”

“Well…when we graduated she got this really good grades cos I told you, she was damn intelligent. And she was offered a scholarship to study in a super good post-grad school in another country, it was a dream come true, right what she wanted, a super good chance. But I couldn’t go with her.” You couldn’t afford it and you needed to start working as soon as possible to pay your loans, your grades were neither brilliant.

“She said that then she wasn’t going to go, that she would stay with me. But I couldn’t have her missing that, not because of me, she deserved it, she was bound to do great things. I wasn’t going to hold her back from all that. So I ended the relationship, told her to go…” You realized you were almost crying, your voice breaking, and you let out an embarrassed chuckle, sniffing and rubbing your eyes. “So yeah, no happy ending…well, a bittersweet one.”

You were surprised to feel Daryl’s hand on your shoulder, squeezing softly, comfortingly, and you gave him a grateful smile, placing your hand on top of his.

“God…I hope she’s okay…that maybe this madness hasn’t reached wherever she’s living now.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Daryl offered, even though at the CDC you had been told the infection had spread worldwide. He might not look like it, he might fight it, but Daryl was just the sweetest.

*

Next night you joined Daryl again and for a while you both stayed silent. It wasn’t that unusual but still, as you stole glances at Daryl you noticed him even more thoughtful than usual, seeming nervous and fidgety.

“You okay?” You asked him and Daryl nodded in silence without looking at you. You still felt there was something off with him “Daryl, if you are worried about something, or anything, you know you can tell me.” You told him softly as he shifted as if uncomfortable.

“Ain’t nothing.” He turned slightly away from you, and you didn’t press it.

For a while he didn’t say anything, but then he began talking again, his body still slightly turned away so you couldn’t see his face. “It’s just…I’ve been thinking…what you told me yesterday…just…nothing.” He trailed off, looking more uncomfortable and unsure than you had ever seen him.

It was making you feel bad for him but you didn’t know what he was trying to say or how to help him, though you guessed it might have something to do with another bad love story like the one he had told you a couple nights ago. You wanted to give him some support and you reached out for his hand, but he flinched it away roughly. You were about to apologize but he gave you a side way glance and relaxed a bit, slowly sliding his hand closer to yours until you felt his fingers gently drumming over yours, nervously.

After a little while of silence, you heard him swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, and then he began talking again. “I hadn’t really had anyone before, when I was little, like friends, not beside my brother. People in my town didn’t like Dixons…I can’t blame them…” This wasn’t really what you had expected him to start telling you, but you were glad he was telling you something more about his life, and you listened in silence. “Anyway…I was in high-school and there was this group in class, they’d always pick on me, making fun of me, cos you know, redneck trash and whatever…”

“Hey.” You couldn’t stop yourself from lacing your fingers with his at that and squeezing his hand. “You are nothing like that, okay?” Daryl just shrugged.

“I know what I am.” He murmured. “Anyway, I got into a lot of fights with them. And there was this guy in my class, I don’t know why but he began standing up for me…got him into trouble too. But he didn’t seem to care. And yeah, well, we became friends.” Daryl fell silent again, his fingers playing nervously with yours. You squeezed his hand gently as you waited for him to keep going.

“Merle wasn’t around so I had none but him. We’d hang out, we’d get into fights with whoever picked on us, it was good. Yeah, yeah, it was good… There was this time that Merle came back for a couple weeks, though, and he didn’t like him, didn’t like that we were friends, though I didn’t understand why back then. Told me to stop hanging out with him, he even threatened him, but neither of us listened to it. Merle didn’t like that…”

Daryl swallowed hard again, his fingers twitching nervously, and you rubbed your thumb softly over his knuckles, trying to reassure him.

“His parents didn’t like it either…how were they gonna like their kid being friends with a Dixon…” He scoffed and you hated he still thought so low of him sometimes, but you didn’t say anything, letting him speak. “Especially not after my brother threatened him…but he didn’t care, didn’t stop hanging out with me. Until one day, his parents picked up their things and left our shit town, they had found a job in another one or some shit…didn’t even let him say goodbye…”

“Daryl…” You squeezed his hand, your heart hurting for little Daryl. “I’m sorry…”

“Yeah, well…”

Daryl shrugged, seeming uncomfortable, and you both stayed silent for a while, your thumb tracing gentle circles over the back of his hand.

“I…I’ve been thinking about what you told me yesterday…” Daryl began quietly but then he stopped again for a little while. “’being thinking about what you said…about that girl, that you…that you didn’t like her only as a friend…” He stopped again and you waited until he felt like speaking again, you thought you guessed where this might be going to and you didn’t mind waiting the whole night if he needed it.

“And I…I’ve been thinking…maybe…dunno…” He shrugged, uncomfortable, his hand shaking ever so slightly in yours, and you squeezed it gently. “Maybe I…dunno, but maybe I… maybe didn’t like him only as a friend, either…don’t know… I just…dunno. I’ve been thinking all the time about what you told me…and then thinking about back then…and I think…I think that maybe I…that maybe I too…don’t know…” He trailed off, he seemed to find it hard to put his thoughts into words and he seemed so uncomfortable and nervous that it was hurting you. He looked at you for a second, his eyes nervous, before looking away again.

“It’s okay, Daryl.” You tried to reassure him softly, he was such a close, private person, and with what you knew about his past and family, you knew how hard this must be for him. You couldn’t be more grateful that he was sharing it with you, but you didn’t want him to keep going if it was making him feel bad. “You don’t need to tell me anything else, it’s okay. But if you want to, then I’m here for you, alright?” You squeezed his hand again.

Daryl nodded, looking at you for another second before looking down. “I think…I think that maybe…that maybe I’m like you in that.” He whispered. You didn’t know what to say, afraid of saying the wrong thing, but you didn’t want to not tell him anything either.

“And how do you feel about it?” You ventured and Daryl just shrugged, seeming helpless. “It’s okay, you don’t need to have anything figured out and it’s nobody’s business but yours.” Daryl didn’t say anything, looking away. “But, if you are like me…then, well, what I’m going to say, I think it’s more than okay.” Daryl looked at you at that, still seeming unsure.

“You told me yesterday, didn’t you? That it was okay, that there was nothing wrong with me liking boys but girls too. Didn’t you?” You tugged at his hand gently and he looked at you, nodding softly.

“Then, if you might like both girls and boys too, it’d be okay too.” You shrugged, trying to say it casual, like it wasn’t a big deal, giving Daryl a smile. His eyes darted back and forth from you and the ground and then he nodded, the corner of his mouth lifting into a tiny, tiny smile.

He still seemed a bit nervous, and like he didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t seem as uncomfortable and scared as he before. You stayed silent too, holding his hand, letting him process everything and calm down.

“Hey, Daryl.” You started when you thought he was feeling better. “Thank you for sharing all this with me, really, it means a lot to me. More than I can tell you, seriously.”

Daryl looked at you with a soft smile at that, his cheeks still blushed but he seemed to be feeling better, and this time it was him who gave your hand a gentle squeeze. “It was you who started.”

“Yes, and I really liked it, I think it was good for me, made me feel better.” It had been bittersweet, but you had liked to share all the bad and the good times, the memories, healing the bad, cherishing the good, and getting Daryl to know you a bit more.

“Me too,” Daryl said quietly and you couldn’t help your smile. You really wished it was true, that he felt better about everything, about himself.

“You don’t have to but…if anytime you feel like talking about this…well, I’m here for you, okay?” You offered softly, didn’t want to press it.

“Yeah…yeah, okay.” Daryl smiled softly and nodded.

You squeezed his hand back and carefully leaned against his arm, resting your head in his shoulder, a silence that had nothing of uncomfortable filling the night’s air as you kept each other company during the watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a bit nervous about this, I’m not going to lie, but it was important for me to write it.I hope I did it good…what you thought about Daryl’s past love stories? It was fun to imagine that side of him, but also challenging. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it! If you have a moment, please let me know your thoughts in the comments, your feedback makes my day! 
> 
> As always, English is not my first language so sorry if there are mistakes.


End file.
